4chanlitfandomcom-20200213-history
E-readers
E-reader reviews This page is for discussing e-readers. Please find the section corresponding to the device you own/use and state briefly your experiences with it. If you can't find your device, feel free to add it to the list. Pictures and videos you've taken are much appreciated, but please don't simply link video reviews from Youtube. 'Kobo Glo' Kobo Glo cost me €130. The light is pretty balanced, some people say it's got a blueish hue but I wouldn't have noticed until I read people pointing it out. It's perfect for reading during bedtime but the light comes in handy too when reading in dim light. And even during the day, turning the light on at the lowest setting makes reading easier. Specs: Touch Screen, flick or tap to change the page, WIFI, internet browser, many settings for font, text-size, margins and line-spacing. PDF viewing is not very good, but then again most e-book readers have problems with PDF files. Overall opinion: I'm very happy with it. The only reason why I'd go for any other e-reader would be if I wanted to get a Kobo Aura which has a slightly bigger screen and higher screen resolution. Anonymous, 10 June 2013 One advantage in my mind that it has over the new kindle is that you can switch on or off the light with a button on the top. With the kindle you have to do it through the software menu. Anonymous, 24 June 2013 Doesn't display ads, elegantly displays the cover of the book you're reading when asleep, support for everything but mobi, excellent blotch-free front light, super thin /light (more than the kindle), better availability in Europe, and knowing you aren't being monitored by a company like Amazon who have a record of deleting shit off your device, oh and expandable storage. Anonymous, 27 May 2013 'Kindle Paperwhite' The light is great since I read mostly at night, never use the full brightness tho as it's a bit too much. Your eyes don't get tired. The screen itself doesn't get dirty, it's not the typical glass screen. It works fine with touching, it registers everything well. The x-ray function were you get descriptions of characters and directions where and in what context they were mentioned or participated is cool, but only works on certain amazon books. The browser works, but it's nothing you'd use. Fingerprint on screen are non-existent, however the back and sides do get... err... moist? You can just gently touch the screen and it will change the page, honestly I never even noticed it. It also has the function where it analyzes how fast you're reading and show approximately how much time you'll spend on the chapter and on the whole book, but I don't know how accurate it is or how it works especially since some chapters can be more difficult hence slower read than others. Anyway, it's just like any other kindle but has a light. If you read at night or in dark places, get the paperwhite. Otherwise, get the standard one. Anonymous, 19 June 2013 I used a kindle keyboard for about 2 years and moved to a paperwhite a few months ago. the advantages for me are size + backlighting (which is amazing). the downside is that i sometimes miss a tactile button. i really think they could have included at least a back and forward button easily with little design loss. for instance, when on the book select screen, you need to carefully "swipe" to turn the page rather than "tap" or it will be interpreted as having selected a book. this is most annoying on the notes & highlights page, where i sometimes have 10+ pages that require "swiping" through. it also doesn't work well with endnotes in that i think you must "swipe" back from an endnote to return to your previous page instead of the immediately previous page. it can be a pain in the ass sometimes, and my main frustration stems from the fact that these functions were pretty smooth with my kindle keyboard, so i feel like i've traded back lighting for a smoother UI. right now, back lighting still wins, but just frustrating. Anonymous, 25 June 2013 I went from a Kindle 3 to a Paperwhite this week. The white-lit screen is a big improvement, especially as I like reading in the dark. It does not strain the eyes, and is just as comfortable if not more so than my old Kindle. I also like the "Time remaining of chapter/book" feature. Anonymous, 17 June 2013